clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Piedmon
Piedmon is a Wizard Clown Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pierrot and the mythological Paimon and whose English name is derived from pieing. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. The pommels of Piedmon's swords are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades". Digimon Adventure Anode/Cathode Tamerand and Tamers: Digimon Medley Piedmon rules the wastelands and presides over the "Nightmare Soldiers", a demonic army which includes LadyDevimon, and a multitude of Vilemon. Piedmon is easily the most powerful of the Dark Masters, as well as the most cruel; he also has a sadistic sense of humor, often cracking jokes. He is a master of deception and trickery, and acts as the leader of the Dark Masters. Piedmon was created by Apocalymon long before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, and was aware of the Agents' plot to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal, but one of the Agents, Gennai, was able to retrieve the Digi-Eggs and Digivices intended for the DigiDestined and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, and gave them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his fellow Dark Masters were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that had been turned into a lifeless wasteland; he saw no need in specializing what kind of area he wanted aside from darkness. He observed his domain and monitored the other Dark Masters while they fought the DigiDestined using a TV-like device. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before he could ask for "audience volunteers" for their "grand exits", Pixiemon rescued the Digidestined and sent them to MetalSeadramon's territory. He watched from his castle as each Dark Master fell until his Digital Wasteland was all that was left of Spiral Mountain. Before confronting the DigiDestined, he sent LadyDevimon, his personal bodyguard, to kill them, but she failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner with their combined strength. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon and most of the other DigiDestined into inanimate keychains; only T.K., Angemon, and Kari escaped, while Mimi and Lillymon were elsewhere. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, and then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, putting an end to the Dark Masters. Piedmon is one of the villains resurrected by Millenniummon. When Ryo Akiyama arrives at Piemon's Palace after defeating Millenniummon's other henchman, Piedmon swears to deliver Ryo's head to "Lord Millenniummon" on a silver platter, but fails. He reappears at Millenniummon's Lair, but once again fails to live up to his boasts and is defeated. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, Piedmon is the boss of the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. His minions include DemiDevimon and his LadyDevimon guard. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Piedmon digivolves from Cherrymon in line 32. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Piedmon are enemies in the Millenniummon's World. The Piedmon card, titled "Piemon", is a Rank 5 card which summons a Piedmon as an ally in battle. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Piedmon is partnered to Sigma of the Alias III. At first, things looked bad for Zeromaru since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi was sending to Zero. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zero and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Piedmon. After the battle both Sigma and Piedmon changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. As punishment, Daemon had Neo Saiba fight Piedmon with the newly hatched Arkadimon. Despite being only a Fresh level Digimon, Arkadimon killed Piedmon by stabbing him and absorbed his data to digivolve to his Rookie form. Piedmon's death affected Sigma greatly, as it is heavily implied that Piedmon was Sigma's first friend. Digimon World 2 Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. He can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain and Tera Domain. His Specialty is Darkness and His Tech is Trump Sword which cost 30MP, can't be Interrupt but still a very powerful move. Digimon World 3 Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. The A.o.A inside Amaterasu's Admin Center are equipped with Piedmon. The Dark Master of Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon also has a Piedmon as his second Digimon. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 42/40. In the PAL version of the game, Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Kicking Forest. Digimon Digital Card Battle Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower along with his fellow dark masters, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and LadyDevimon. The Piedmon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 800, triangle attack 500 and jamming cross attack 400. This card can be obtained through Wizardmon by telling him the spell "PIEDMON". By defeating him 5 times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give the player the Dark Sevens card. Digimon Battle Piedmon is a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. Digimon World DS Piedmon digivolves from Etemon if Lv. 45+ and Spirit 190+. He also can be found at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Piedmon digivolves from Matadormon at LV 55, but only if you have befriended Piedmon and Puppetmon and can be found in the factory section of the Shadow Abyss. He also gives the union quests in Dusk. Can be DNA Digivolved from Infermon + Phantomon (Lv 50+, Must have befriended Piedmon & Puppetmon) Digimon World Championship Piedmon digivolves from LadyDevimon with 60 virus AP and 60 darkness AP, or SkullMeramon with 20 battles and a lot of virus AP. Digimon Masters Piedmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon digivolved from Phantomon. It digivolves into ChaosPiedmon at Lv 65 with Trump Sword. 'Attacks' *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by it and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Trump Sword' (Toy Wonderness): Creates a gust of wind or Throws the swords on his back at the enemy. *'Ending Snipe': Unleashes electricity from both hands and electrocutes opponents. *'Masks Square': Creates an alternative dimension, that Sigma controls. Category:Evil Clowns